


Aria Potter and the Great Expectations

by steroliners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Next Generation, mainly OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steroliners/pseuds/steroliners
Summary: In a modern Hogwarts, Aria Potter has always been in her grandfather's shadow. When people hear her last name, they want to meet the man that made it famous. During her fourth year at school, Aria must face the reality that she can't hide behind books or grades anymore. In a tale of growing up magical, comes finding your own identity; all while protecting the world from evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of just a starter... but I will be posting more as soon as possible!

Hogwarts stood guarded against all terrible things-- although it had been tormented by some of the worst evils, it stood where it always had. Never quavering.

That was, until Aria Potter stepped foot into the building. Aria had always known herself as usual, or as usual as she could be. She was, of course, the granddaughter of the magnificent Harry Potter. That was quite unusual. But other than that, she was just like everyone else. 

Or so she thought.

When Aria Potter entered Hogwarts on the first day of her first year, the world shifted on its axis. When she was sorted into Slytherin, the world shifted on its axis once again.

You see, Aria Potter wasn't usual. She was as unusual as her grandfather was-- more so, even. But no one could've predicted this. No one could've known that she was anything but ordinary. 

But Aria Potter opened a door, one that couldn't possibly be opened. 

She opened the door to the dead.

This is the winding tale of Aria Potter-- and how she fought in what many would remember as a battle more significant than the fight against Voldemort.

 


	2. ONE - DARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's right after the holidays, and Aria hates that she's back at school. It's a new year-- and there are new problems Aria has to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is being posted much later than the first. I'm also publishing this story on wattpad, so you can check that out if you'd like!

Watching Frankie huff down a box of chocolates was not a good start to the year.

 

"What?" He says, between him licking his fingers.

"You're bloody disgusting," I say. The carriage we're sitting in is far from steady, and I'm ready to vomit after the horrible train ride here. I hate being in anything that moves. It makes me nauseous. Frankie, on the other hand, has eaten loads of candy and doesn't seem to be having any problems.

"And you're bloody nerdy." He puts his feet on my knees and smiles.

I shove his feet off my knees. They hit the bottom of the carriage with a thud. "Why am I friends with you again?" I ask. Frankie and I have been friends since our first year. He spilled a potion on me, and I rigged his broom to fly off the ground every time he said "bollocks". Somehow, that made us best friends. It doesn't make sense to anyone, not even me.

We launch into an argument as the carriage lurches to a halt. We both hop off the carriage; one of us skips along the path to Hogwarts' doors, and one of us clumsily pushes past screaming, "I'm going to be sick!" I'll let you guess who did what.

After vomiting up my lunch behind a bush, Frankie pulls me inside. The sight of the Great Hall still amazes me. As I look up in wonder, Frankie pulls me over to the Slytherin table.

I flick him behind the ear. "Stop that," I say. He pinches my wrist as we sit down.

"I heard you ran away this Christmas, Ari," Grace Parkinson says to me. The smirk on her face makes me want to gag. Grace is the epitome of what people think us Slytherins are-- and why most Slytherins hate their house.

"And I heard Greg dumped you," I say, grabbing Frankie's hand under the table. "I guess there's rumours about the both of us."

Grace scowls and turns away. Frankie squeezes my hand, and I lean my head against his shoulder. Whenever we touch, people think we're dating. In reality, we've just been friends for so long we don't notice it anymore.

As Frankie and I stuff our mouths with food, McGonagall gives a speech and everyone catches up. Apparently, Rosie Morris has a crush on a third year and Hunter Longbottom broke his nose. 

"So, did you actually run away on Christmas?" Frankie asks as we make our way down to the dungeons.

"Seriously, Frankie?" I turn my head to look up at him. "We may be best friends, but I don't have to tell you everything."

"You literally told me when you started your period, Ari."

"That was because I didn't know what to do!"

"OK, but you still told me. You _do_ tell me everything. So why won't you tell me this?"

We stand in one of the corners of the common room. I have my arms crossed, and Frankie is across from me. "I visited Gramps," I mumble.

"Blimey. You visited him? Didn't he and your mom have a falling out after your nan died?"

I look up at him. His hair is the same dark brown as mine, and I can tell his brown eyes are searching my green ones. "Yeah. That's why I ran away, Frankie. My Mum won't let any of us see him. And he's all alone in Godric's Hollow, and he's sad. He just sits around all day." I can feel my eyes start to sting. "I may hate that everyone calls me 'Harry Potter's Granddaughter', but I don't hate him." I feel Frankie's hand brush a tear away. "It doesn't help that none of his grandkids visit. It's- it's-"

"Bloody depressing, that's what it is." Frankie stands over me. I can tell that he's trying to hide me from everyone so I don't get embarassed.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks and wrap my arms around Frankie. "You need to find someone to date so that I'm not stuck comforting you all the time," Frankie says as he wraps his arms around me.

A laugh escapes me and I hug him tighter. "You love comforting me," I say.

"Yeah, I do."

We stand like that until everyone leaves the common room, and eventually, we go our separate ways and I search the halls for my room.

In it are four other beds, occupied by other fourth years that I'm not that close with. I climb into bed and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

 

I wake up to a knocking on my door.

"Ari, get up already. We're running late." I hear Frankie's voice outside my room.

I roll (yes, I actually _roll_ ) out of bed, and quickly change into my uniform. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and open the door to a tired Frankie. His eyes are puffy and his hair is a mess. 

"What is it with you and those bloody stockings?" He asks as we stalk up to the Great Hall.

I look down at the fishnet leggings I wear under my uniform everyday. "I just like how they look, OK?"

"And those bulky boots? Do you think you're the edgiest one around or something?"

"I must be the edgiest one around because I'm the only one who wears these leggings and these boots." I explain. Frankie scoffs as we enter the Hall.

It seems that McGonagall is in the middle of a speech as Frankie and I rush to the Slytherin table. We must be really late, since we get a lot of looks on our way there.

"The new threat in Europe won't be any cause of concern. You may resume your meal," she finishes as I scoop porridge onto my plate.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Huh?" I say, looking around. Eventually, I turn around and see Rosie smiling at me.

"Hey, Ari. How was your holiday?" Rosie asks. She's probably the most beautiful person I've ever met. Her strawberry blonde hair lays in voluminous curls around her face, highlighting her honey brown eyes and freckles laying across her face.

"It was fine. You?" I say, stuffing porridge in my mouth.

"Great. When I gave my little brother the toy train that actually moved, he was so excited." Rosie's what rude wizards or witches would call a "mudblood". This means that she's a witch born to a muggle (human) family. 

"Your little brother is the cutest thing," Frankie says, but since his mouth is full of food, it actually comes out as "Your lihel brofeh ish teh cootesh shan."

"Rosie, we came in late-" I start, but Rosie interrupts me.

"So you want me to tell you what McGonagall said? Apparently, last night, all across Europe, a bunch of cemeteries lost power, and some of the bodies disappeared. They think it was grave robbers, but that doesn't make much sense to me because grave robbers don't steal dead people," she says, eyes full of wonder. "Anyways, they don't think much of it so it's nothing to worry about."

"Aria's definitely going to worry," Frankie says. Rosie laughs, but I just stare at him.

"No I'm not!" I lie. Frankie knows me well enough to know however something will effect me. So of course I'm worried. 

"Thanks Rosie." I turn back to my own table and finish off my food.

Back in my dorm, I grab my bag full of books and supplies, when I remember what I dreamt the night before.

_Bodies crawl out of graves, and screams ensue. A voice chants, "They have risen! Because of her! They have RISEN!"_

But since McGonagall said to think nothing of the news, and because Frankie and I watched horror movies on the Hogwarts Express, I ignore it.

Why would my dream mean anything?


End file.
